gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
NeddehCraft
'NeddehCraft '''was a Minecraft server operated and owned by Ned Edgewalker. The server namesake was used for two other servers, NeddehCraft 2.0 & NeddehCraft 3. News *January 11, 2015 - NeddehCraft is released. *January 11 - Ned announces that players who joined on the first day will have 1 week in Creative mode to build a Factions HQ. *January 12, 2015 - Ned announces that the creative building length has been shortened to 3 days. *January 12 - The Map is reset due to an error. *January 13, 2015 - NeddehCraft is listed on Server websites. *January 13 - The new spawn is completed and the new shop is being built. *January 18, 2015 - The first Challenge is fully built. *January 21, 2015 - The Second challenge, Parkour Hell is officially completed. *January 22, 2015 - The Enderdragon challenge is retired, as it is deemed to easy to complete by Ned. *January 30, 2015 - Ned announces that he is not renewing the licence on NeddehCraft, thus closing the server on February 9, 2015. *February 1, 2015 - Ned closes the server 8 days early. *June 12, 2015 - Ned announces that NeddehCraft will be returning. *June 13, 2015 - NeddehCraft 2.0 is founded. *April 24, 2016 - NeddehCraft 3 is announced. Challenges '''Challenges '''were objectives built by Ned_Edgewalker, which are located all over the map, each with it's own Warp. Ned has sought out to make each challenge extremely difficult to complete, but to make the reward worth the risk. People who complete challenges will have a sign hung on the NeddehCraft Wall of Fame, with the username, challenge, and date they completed the challenge. Challenges must be completed under Admin supervision. Should you become the 'champion' of a Challenge, you are not eligible to compete for the challenge prize until a new champion is crowned. Current Challenges *'Ned's Parkour Hell: 'In this Challenge, one must complete a parkour course inside of a gold tower that climbs to the server height build limit. There are no checkpoints, so if you die, you start all over. The reward for this challenge is currently 1 stack of Diamonds, 1 stack of Emeralds, and 1 stack of Gold. Additionally, as this challenge has not been completed yet, the first person who completes this gets a Diamond Axe with every enchantment in Minecraft on it, and Ned's tamed Skelleton Horse, Donkeh. *'Mob Waves: 'In this challenge, one must defend their home from 7 daily Minecraft mob waves, on the 7th day having to defeat the Wither. Previous/Retired Challenges *'Sandra the Enderdragon's Challenge: 'In this challenge, one must first defeat Sandra inside of her Obsidian cage, then after she is dead, they must enter the End Portal that she creates when she dies, and defeat her in The End. The prize for this challenge is 20 Diamond blocks & 10 Emerald blocks. NeddehCraft Hall of Fame The Hall of Fame is used to place names of people who have either completed challenges, or donated to the server. Members *drlithium - The very first member of the Hall of Fame to be inducted twice, due to completing Sandra the Enderdragon twice. He is also one of the first three people inducted into the Hall of Fame via defeating Sandra the Enderdragon. *Cannonwalker - One of the first three people inducted into the Hall of Fame via defeating Sandra the Enderdragon. *ObsidianVader - One of the first three people inducted into the Hall of Fame via defeating Sandra the Enderdragon. *BaronVonShush - The last person to defeat Sandra the Enderdragon, before the challenge was retired. Administration '''President/Owner: 'Ned_Edgewalker 'Vice President: 'Captain_Naughty Plugins/Mods Plugins Essentials, GriefPrevention, Clear Lag Gallery 2015-01-14_15.07.48.png|The NeddehCraft Spawn. First floor is Spawn area, Second floor has an enchantment table & Nether Portal. Third floor is the server shop. Category:Minecraft Server Category:Minecraft